


Weather Change

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tiki, sleeping, sprawled in the middle of Say'ri's bed.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Say'ri
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Weather Change

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'face'

Say'ri shook her head as she quietly let herself back into the innermost of her rooms. Tiki was still asleep, which was not a surprise, though she had gotten very good at doing it in the least convenient spot. For three days, Say'ri had taken the floor so as not to bother her, but the weather was changing and a certain dampness was starting to creep into everything. Say'ri would like her bed back, or at least for Tiki not to be sprawled in the very middle of it. 

She knelt to regard her dear lady, the tiniest of smiles on her face in sleep. 

"Forgive my selfish indulgence," Say'ri whispered as she reached to nudge Tiki awake. "But milady, I beg you nap where I at least have space..." 

Slowly, Tiki opened her eyes and stretched a bit, looking at Say'ri for moment as if she had to search through her centuries for where she was and who she was with. 

"I'm in your bed, and I have been..." 

"Indeed, milady." 

"With all of your blankets and none of my clothing," Tiki continued as she sat up, without modesty, to see where her things were. 

"I didn't leave you a bit of space, did I?" 

"I have been taking the floor--" 

"I request you stop that and just shove me over if you need to. Especially if I'm just napping." Tiki paused and frowned. "Was I asleep for long?" 

"Three full days and a bit more," Say'ri replied, unsure if she should be looking at her liege's body or not. She could feel the heat in her face chasing away the weather, however. 

"And nightfall again, with rain coming." Tiki glanced to the heavily overhung window and shook her head. "How many times have we been over this? We are equals and I am the one hogging _your_ bed. Wake me, nudge me over, shove me on the floor if you need to." 

"Nay, I could never do that to my lady--" 

Tiki pulled the covers down more and shuffled over to one side. "Then get in and keep me warm, and, if you prefer, awake." 

Say'ri was rather sure this was how she ended up with The Voice sleeping in the middle of her bed days ago, but it was an invitation not to pass up. They hadn't quite figured everything out yet, but, as Say'ri began disrobing, she knew it best to keep trying. 

Even with all their differences and obstacles-- 

For her lady, she would try. For her lady who was watching her with fascinating interest... 

The dampness of the season would sink in, Say'ri knew. 

However she'd be warm.


End file.
